Realms
Realms is a section of the game where you can battle against fixed opponents to gain silver, EXP, and S. Weapons. It is also one of the game elements that may show up in your Daily Task . Realms are accessible after completing lvl. 30 Main Quest. S. Weapons can allow you to increase the Force, Agility, Chakra or Power of each member of your team (someone please add link when S. Weapon page is made) A screen similar to the one below should open once you click on the Realm icon. There are a total of 5 stages to beat in each Realm and while the silver and EXP rewards are fixed for each stage, the S. Weapon reward is random. However you can only get one of four S.Weapon rewards for each Realm challenge, and these are listed near the top left corner of each realm. Each realm challenge costs 3 vitality if successful, but 0 if you fail. So feel free to keep trying. You can only battle the first stage on the realm until you beat it and unlock the next one. When you do, a KO will appear on the top right. On the bottom left corner there is a link to the S. Weapons interface (someone please add link when such a page is made) Finally, on the left side you can see which player from your server holds the best and first kills for that stage. Clicking on the video icon will show you how these players beat this stage. *'Spoiler alert*': Below are listed the different realms and the teams to beat within each realm, including strategies on how to beat them. Purplewind Realm- lvl. 30 This is the first realm you will encounter. In this realm you will get one of: Katana (Force +150), Dark Mirror (Chakra +150), Cedar Fan (Agility +150), Wishful Gourd (Power +450). The next realm is available once your main character reaches lvl. 50. Suggested strategy for whole realm: there is not much you can do other than attack the vanguard. Most enemies attack your vanguard. Using Neji/Sasuke and Ino/Sakura (in that order) helps, but is not essential. Generally, as a minimum requirement, you need one less team member than your opponent in your formation, and your team must be at least 11 levels below your opponent (this increases for VIPs). Increasing your vanguard power, defence and block while increasing the damage your assaulters and support do is the most effective way to beat these 5 stages. #'Rock Lee (assaulter):' 3 team members. Lvl. 40. Formation: 1 vanguard, 2 assaulters. Strategy: attack the vanguard. Opponents only attack your vanguard. Equip burst jutsu/blow/power. #'Yuuhi Kurenai (support): '4 team members. Lvl. 44. Formation: 1 vanguard, 1 assaulter, 2 supports. Strategy: Attack the vanguard. Opponents attack your vanguard, 2 of which are chakra based. Equip burst jutsu/blow/power. #'Nara Shikamaru (assaulter):' 4'' team members''. Lvl. 48. Formation: 1 vanguard, 2 assaulters, 1 support. Strategy: Attack the vanguard. All your opponents attack vanguard. Neji also helps you defeat the support, who increases own block with his jutsu. Equip burst jutsu/blow/power. #'Sarutobi Asuma (assaulter):' 5'' team members''. Lvl. 52. Formation: 1 vanguard, 2 assaulters, 2 supports. Strategy: Attack the vanguard. 4 opponents attack your vanguard, one heals. Neji also helps you defeat the support, who increases own block with his jutsu. Equip burst jutsu/blow/power OR eclipse damage/poison hit/''taijustu equivalent (anti-heal). #'Hyuga Hinata (assaulter) & Haruno Sakura (support):' ''5 team members. Lvl. 56. Formation: 1 vanguard, 3 assaulters, 1 support. Strategy: Attack the assaulters with Sasuke, otherwise attack vanguard. 4 opponents attack vanguard, Sakura heals enemy vanguard. While Neji helps you defeat Hinata, Sasuke is most effective since he attacks the assault relentlessly. Equip eclipse damage/poison hit/''taijustu equivalent (anti-heal). Time Realm- lvl.50 This is the first realm you will encounter. In order to beat the Realms challenge available on the first seven days, you must beat Naruto in this realm. When you win a challenge, you will receive one of: Daisy Sword (Force +300), Heart Mirror (Chakra +300), Golden Fan (Agility +300), Jade Gourd (Power +960). The next realm is available once your main character reaches lvl. 70. Suggested Strategies: At this point you should have 5 characters in your formation in order to win, though they can be generally 10 lvl. lower. Here strategies start to vary mostly based on one factor: whether you have Sasuke/Anko and Karin/Temari in your team. If you do, you should attempt to attack assaulters unless indicated otherwise and equip a skill which does damage to enemy assaulters. If you do not have Sasuke/Anko it is still a good idea to get Karin/Temari, but it is best to help the rest of your team to take down the enemy vanguard first by equipping burst blow/jutsu/power. Regardless, you should start fortifying your assaulter defence and power as well as their attack and speed, since they will otherwise die too quickly to deal damage. Having Maito Gai with high dodge also helps. #'Mitarashi Anko (assaulter):' 5 team members''. Lvl. 60. Formation: 1 vanguard, 3 assaulters, 1 support. Strategy: attack assaulters. 3 opponents attack your vanguard, Anko and one other assaulter both attack your assaulters. Equip burst jutsu/blow/power or 140% attack assaulters if you have Sasuke. #'Yamato (support): '5 team members. Lvl. 64. Formation: 1 vanguard, 3 assaulters, 1 support. Strategy: Attack the assaulters. Opponent Vanguard and 2 opponent assaulters attack your assaulter, the rest attack your vanguard. Equip 140% attack assaulters if you have Sasuke and Temari/Karin or burst jutsu/blow/power otherwise. #'Hozuki Suigetsu (support):' 5'' team members''. Lvl. 68. Formation: 1 vanguard, 1 assaulter, 3 support. Strategy: Attack the vanguard (NOT assaulter). All your opponents attack vanguard. Shizune REALLY helps here, but must be high lvl. Equip burst jutsu/blow/power. #'Uzumaki Naruto (assaulter):' 5'' team members''. Lvl. 72. Formation: 1 vanguard, 3 assaulters, 1 support. Strategy: Attack the assaulters. 2 opponent assaulters (not Naruto) attack your assault, the rest attack your vanguard. Gai's dodge is not as effective here since Naruto decreases dodge. Equip a skill that attacks assault or burst blow/justu/power. #'Maito Gai (vanguard) & Karin (support):' 5 team members. Lvl. 76. Formation: 1 vanguard, 2 assaulters, 2 support. Strategy: It depends. Gai dying sooner rather than later means your team will not miss as many hits (Sasuke is not really affected by this since he has to hit Gai only once). If you can kill Gai before he executes his skill your fight will be easier. If you can't then it is better to attack the assaulters because this won't miss and your vanguard will live longer (this helps if you have Sakura/Ino AND Sasuke/Anko). At this point you should have high hit rate on your characters. Having Naruto also helps as he decreases dodge. Opponent support attacks your assaulters, the rest attack your vanguard. Equip a skill that attacks assaulters if you can't kill Gai before he increases dodge (and you have Sasuke/Sakura), defend if you can kill gai or aren't worried about dodge (so that Karin doesn't slow down your assaulters), burst blow/jutsu/power if you have only one assaulter. Frost Realm- lvl.70 Coming soon. Category:Realms Category:Location